The Way You Work It
by spazzgirl
Summary: Consider this a sequel to my NaruSaku smut collection "Hot." Get ready for some heated NaruSaku action. Will range from soft core to hard core stuff.
1. Jacuzzi Fun

**The Way You Work It**

 **Hey yo guys, Spazzgirl here presenting you another collection of NaruSaku smut! That's right, a season 2 of Hot! This was brought up to an anon that reviewed my recent NS smut fic "Favorite Kind of Night," and so I'm just like:**

" **Hey, that sounds like a great idea!'**

 **Anyways, these smut fics are ranging from fluff to hardcore sex! I also feel like the NaruSaku archive has been lacking in some smut action, so let's fix that shall we?**

 **I'll be posting here and on my AO3 account as well.**

 **Also their ages will always be 18 unless I change it. The AU ranges from canon to modern, to other types of AU that I've been wanting to explore.**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **LET'S GET IT STARTED IN HERE!**

 **Jacuzzi Fun**

 _Modern AU_

Sakura sighed happily as she let the stream of water coming out of the jets to relax her muscles. She was invited to one of the biggest graduation parties that one of her classmates was hosting for their graduating class. Everyone was invited, whether they were popular or not. The host was a very kind hearted young man that everyone looked up. He protected those who were being bully and was the school's idol, not to mention he was the captain of the swimming, football, and archery team. He was also Sakura's rival when it came to academics.

"Enjoying yourself."

 _Ah speak of the devil._

Looking up, she was met with a pair of twinkling blue eyes, they had a little bit of mischief in them.

"Naruto," she drawled out, "what do you want?"

The blond grinned down at her, "Well this is _my_ Jacuzzi the last time I checked."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever, don't you have a party to host?"

"I do," he crouched down and playfully splashed her, "but I noticed one of my guests was missing."

"How thoughtful," the rosette said with a deadpan expression.

Naruto frowned, "Do you really hate me that much?"

"Yes," she hissed, "I was supposed to be number one in the class and give that speech, not you."

"Not my fault you choked on the test."

"I didn't choke," Sakura responded and her eyes narrowed.

Naruto chuckled, "Right, you didn't choke, you were just _distracted_ ," this time she blushed, "I knew it!"

"Shut up!"

Carefully, he entered the Jacuzzi and swam up to her, his toned muscular arms caging her.

"Admit it," he purred, "you just couldn't keep your eyes off of me."

"Har, har, nice try Uzumaki."

He placed a hand playfully on his chest, pretending he was wounded by her words, "I'm hurt."

"You should be."

"Maybe you should take care of me."

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Maybe," she pressed her lips against his.

Naruto happily parted his lips as his girlfriend's tongue sought his out. The two were dating during the second month of their senior year, but kept their relationship hidden, to the point that not even their best friends noticed. The two were sneaky, always having secret lunch together, making out in a storage closet, or even the private sector of the library that was only open to the two of them, since they were the smartest people in their class, it was a good thing Shikamaru wasn't given the privilege to go to the private sector of the library.

Sakura mewled as his skilled hands stroke her hips, his thumbs making small circular motions and occasionally strumming the strings of her bikini thong. Sneakily, Naruto moved her to one of the jets, allowing the stream of water to hit her ass, in which caused Sakura to moan into his mouth.

"Bastard," she moaned.

He smirked against their lips, "You love me."

Sakura buried her left hand into his golden locks, tugging at his hair as he continued to please her. She felt his left hand stroking her thigh and rubbing her leg sensually. The rosette moaned as she felt his erection through his swimming trunks. Using her right hand, she cupped the clothed arousal, causing her boyfriend to hiss against her lips.

"Tease."

"You love me," she used his own words against him.

"Damn right I do," he gently nipped her neck, "so why don't I show you?"

Sakura gasped as she felt his left hand cupping her sex, his index finger stroking her folds through her thong. Her nails dug into his arms as she felt his finger enter her through the bottom piece of her swimsuit.

"Naruto, please."

"Easy there, don't want to rush things, now do we?"

She inhaled sharply as his hand brushed against her clit and was cupping her sex again, this time, it was flesh against flesh.

"Sneaky fox aren't you?"

Naruto grinned against her neck, "I'm your fox, aren't I?"

Her grip on his arms tightened as he slipped his index finger into her slippery sex. God she was so wet for him, as if she was dreaming for this day.

"Is having sex in the Jacuzzi one of your fantasies?"

"Shut up and fuck me."

He chuckled, "All in due time my dear."

It was so hot the way her walls worked his finger, tightening each time he made slow circles inside of her. Holding her hip with his right hand, Naruto slipped another finger inside and began to scissor her. Sakura arched her back, pressing their chests against one another. As he continued his ministrations, Sakura's right hand began to stroke his chest and brushing against his right nipple. Her left hand trailed down from his hair, stroking his neck, and going down to his back. Her finger trailing down the indention of his back, causing the blond to shiver above her.

"Careful, don't want me to crush you," he nibbled her shoulder.

"Couldn't help it."

"Vixen."

Naruto began to change his ministrations, from scissoring his girlfriend to finger fucking her, while the palm of his hand rubbed against her core. She shivered as she pictured his cock inside of her and his balls slapping against her ass as he would fuck her while whispering sweet words to her. Naruto smirked as he felt her squeezing his fingers.

"Tell me, what are you thinking," he whispered huskily in her ear.

She moaned softly, "I'm picturing you fucking me, pounding me so hard, that I can feel you for days."

He growled and left a hickey on her neck, not giving a damn about the consequences anymore, quickly, he undid the knots of the bikini thong and placed them on the concrete behind Sakura. Naruto lowered his trunks a bit and pulled his hardened cock out and began to slide it up and down her quivering core.

"So you want me to fuck you so hard, that you'll feel me for days," he growled against her ear, "is that it? Is that what you're asking for me to do?"

"Oh god yes," she grounded against him hard.

"Well then, you better hang on tight babe, because I'm going to rock your world."

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist. Once he was done coating his cock with her juices, his right hand positioned himself against her entrance, once the tip was in, held her hips and slammed inside of her. She felt her chest tighten as she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Relax and breathe," he panted against her ear.

Once Sakura relaxed and caught her breathe, she motioned her secret lover to continue. Naruto started out with slow, smooth languid strokes, giving her time to adjust to his size and girth. The rosette could never get over how big and thick he was, not to mention the technique he had. Though Naruto always loved how perfectly tight she was, as if Sakura was made for him. She moaned as his skillful tongue brushed against the top of her breasts.

"Faster," she moaned into his ear.

As he began to speed up a bit, Sakura placed a leg above his shoulder, allowing him to thrust into her deeper.

Naruto chuckled at this, "I guess this is why you're the captain of the gymnastic team."

"Don't start," she lightly pinched his ass.

"Yes ma'am."

After their small playful banter, Naruto concentrated on pleasing his partner. Tilting his hips so he was able to hit all of her pleasure spots and massage her sensitive areas. He remembered how vocal she's become when he'd place gentle kisses on her eye lids, or how she would tighten around him whenever he caressed her sides or under her breasts. When he gave a rough thrust inside of her, Naruto quickly placed his lips on hers, silencing her screams of pleasure.

"You have to be quiet, don't want to alert the guests, now do we?"

"Bastard," she nibbled the bottom of his lip, "you know what makes me really tick."

"I know," he said smugly.

Naruto slowed his movements down a bit so she wouldn't be too loud. Sadly that didn't help because he knew other ways to make her scream besides fucking her. It was the way he would touch her, that sent shivers down her spine. Naruto knew how her body worked and worked them as if she was a violin and he a violinists. With each soft stroke or gentle kiss caused her to praise his skills through her moans and mewls.

Sakura buried her face against his chest as she moaned out her orgasm. His movements were now slower as she was coming down from her high. He placed the leg that was on his shoulder on his hips again. Her heels digging into the small of his back as he continued to work her body with his cock. The head rubbing against her walls and his entire length stroking her walls. Naruto moaned softly as the rosette would stroke his chest or back. He growled as his lover was moving against him, her throbbing clit grounding against his pubes.

The water around them, splashing against their skins. Spotting a drop of water that was dripping down his neck, Sakura followed its trail with her tongue. Naruto shivered as he felt her warm tongue on his tan skin. Once she caught up with the droplet, which just happened to stop on his left nipple, the rosette began to suck on it. This caused the blond to grunt and move faster against her. The fast movements causing the water to ripple more around them, she moaned delightfully against his skin as his balls slapped against her ass.

Her right hand cupping his neck and stroking the nape as her lover worked her body vigorously. She mewled as his hands her brushing against her nipples through the bikini top. The feel of his calloused hands through the piece of cloth created a wonderful friction that her body could not handle anymore. Sakura bit down on his shoulders as she spasm around his still pounding cock. Her juices dripping out of her and onto his length, while the rest blended into the warm water. With one more movements of his hips, Naruto buried himself deep inside of her and spilled his hot contents into her quivering walls. The two took a moment to catch their breaths and laughed softly.

"We should do it more in the Jacuzzi." He grinned lazily at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder playfully, "Of course you would suggest such a thing."

"Well if you two are planning on doing it in a jacuzzi, make sure it's not one at a party." A stoic voice said.

Looking up two looked up and was met with a grinning Ino and Kiba, a stoic Sasuke, a blushing Hinata, and Shikamaru shaking his head.

"Damn forehead how long have you two been bumping uglies?"

"Shut up pig!"

"Naruto, you damn sly dog!"

"Shut it dog breathe!"

 **END**

 **Jacuzzi smex is always a must for NaruSaku XD.**

 **Anyways here's the first steamy smut one-shot for you all! Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. My Saddle's Waiting

**The Way You Work It**

 **Ya'll ready for more smutty goodness?**

 **GOOD!**

 **Really happy that people are enjoying the NaruSaku smut. Haven't been able to write any since I was busy with the Sakura Uzumaki event on Tumblr.**

 **Anyways this one-shot involves a stripper Naruto, because in many stories, Sakura's a stripper, so I wanted to reverse it. Come on people, Naruto would be a hot stripper lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

 **My Saddle's Waiting (the almost title for this smut collection)**

 _Modern AU_

 _Ages: 24_

 _Song used: My Pony from Magic Mike XXL trailer_

Sakura sighed heavily, she had a tiring day at work and was completely stressed. It seemed like every single minute, she was called to help out nurses with patients, or patients in general. The rosette barely had any time to breathe during her shift, and was grateful when she finally got to go home. Sakura had been at the hospital nearly the entire day from 5am to almost 10pm, with barely a two hour break. Before she could close her eyes and sleep on the couch, a knock woke her up.

" _Okay, who the hell decides to visit me at midnight?"_

The rosette was extremely tired and just wanted to sleep. So when she ripped the door of her apartment opened, and yell at the visitor, her eyes widened in surprised. Leaning on the doorframe was none other than her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki. Normally Sakura wasn't surprised to see him, but it was what he was wearing that shocked her.

The blond was currently in faded blue jeans with the occasional rips in them (which was dangerously hanging low on his hips), a white tank top, a red plaid shirt that was opened, a red bandana around his neck, a toothpick that was between his teeth, and a cowboy hat.

"Howdy ma'am," he drawled out in a southern accent, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

He smirked at her, "Heard a cute lil' pink haired angel was stressed out from a long day of work."

Sakura didn't know if she wanted to thank Ino or yell at her for telling her boyfriend about what happened.

"Though my lil' lady could use some help," he tipped the hat up.

"And what kind of help can a cowboy like you offer?"

Naruto's smirk appeared again, "Why don't I show you?"

His toothpick fell from his mouth and onto the floor as he placed his lips on hers. The moment Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and his strong hands supporting her ass, Naruto kicked the door close as he entered her apartment. Sakura whined as he pulled apart from the kiss, he set her down on the single leather seat she had in her living room.

"A workin' lady like you should rest and try to enjoy the show."

Sakura watched as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and hooked it on the speaker she had. The moment the song "My Pony" started playing, the rosette was mentally giggling.

"Now this cowboy is gonna show you a real good time."

Sakura watched closely as he took his hat off and placed it on the coffee table. She watched as he rolled his hips and his right hand brushing his hair back. Emerald eyes watched as his calloused hands worked their way up his sides and he slowly began to take off his plaid shirt. Naruto grinned as he saw his girlfriend beginning to drool from his little strip show. Before he took his plaid shirt off, he slowly turned around and began to peel the plaid shirt off, showing the back of the white tank top. Sakura felt like she was going to have a nosebleed as his blue jeans showed off his toned ass.

Finally taking the plaid shirt off, his hips rolled, he twirled the piece of clothing into the air and threw it across the room. Sakura was having a hard time keeping her hands to herself as she saw his back muscle. The way they ripped as his body moved with the song. Looking over his shoulder he gave her a lazy grin.

"Enjoying the show hun?" He smacked his ass which caused the rosette to become extremely aroused.

She watched intently as he began to take off the white shirt, oh how she wanted to lick those back muscles of his, god why'd did he have to be so hot and good at stripping. Like with the plaid shirt, he threw the tank top and turn around, giving his girl a good view of his front. The sculpted abs alongside with the six-pack he had, and add the v-shaped waist he had, Naruto was the perfect example of Adonis. Her eyes followed the drops of sweat that flowed down his tan body, it was getting too hard to keep her hands to herself.

"Naruto," she whined, "please."

"Relax babe," he grinned, "show is still on."

Grabbing his hat and putting it back on, he strutted towards the aroused woman, placing his hands on the armrests, he gave her a quick peck. Naruto stood up and placed Sakura's hands on his body, allowing her to stroke his chest. Before she could reach for his belt, he grabbed her hand, and in the blink of an eye, reversed them. Naruto was sitting on the chair while she straddled his hips. Tugging at his bandana, Sakura pulled him up for a heated kiss and stroke the nape of his neck with her left hand. Breaking from the kiss, Sakura quickly took off her shirt and her bra, allowing their chests to rub against one another, creating a delicious friction.

He moaned as her right hand was stroking his nipples and playing with them.

"Slow down there lil' missy," he said as he rolled his hips against hers.

Sakura moaned at this, "You're a tease."

"Just doin' my job."

The rosette shivered as his calloused hands began to knead her breasts, the nipples peeking through the cracks of his fingers. She moaned as he began to place kisses from her jaw to her neck.

"God you are so beautiful.".

"Naruto," she moaned hotly against his ear.

As he sucked her neck, his hands began to squeeze her wonderful ass, which caused Sakura to roll her hips. The bulge in his pants was becoming visible and his erection was straining against its confines. Finally having enough, Sakura stood up and quickly got out of her pants and underwear and jumping into Naruto's arms. The blond wrapped his arms around her waist as her juices were dripping on his jeans. Sakura loved the feeling of her soft supple skin rubbing against the friction of his pants.

"Not tired anymore?" Naruto asked with a smug tone.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Nope, especially when you got me all worked up cowboy," she grabbed his hat and placed it on her own head, "so you better show me a good time."

Naruto smirked, "Time to show you some western fun," lifting her up by the ass with his right hand, his left hand quickly unbuckled his belt, and pulled his pants and boxers down so his erection was spilling out. "This stallion is gonna give you the ride of your life lil lady," he said hotly against her ear.

Sakura shivered at this. She dug her nails into the armrest as he slammed her down onto his raging erection. She felt the head pressed against her cervix. Once she regain her breath, Naruto began to set the pace as his hands were on her hips, starting her nice and slow. Sakura dropped her head back as he was reaching every part of her as he moved in and out. Her hands roaming all over his glorious body and stroking his chest. Naruto shivered as her right hand stroke his whisker marks.

"I thought you were going to give me the ride of my life," Sakura teased as she ground her hips.

Naruto chuckled, "So you want it hard and fast?"

Leaning closer to the point their lips were almost touching, "Show me how fun the west can be."

With a growl Naruto began to piston in and out of her with intense speed. Sakura dug her nails into his chest as she held onto him for dear life. His rough movements caused her breasts to jiggle as she rode him hard and rough. Her left hand moved from his shoulder to his bandana and tugged at it.

"Now you're playing the rider part," Naruto panted out.

Hands still on her hips, the blond angled his hips, allowing him to move deeper inside of her. Sakura cried out in the slight change of position, his cock rubbing her walls and filling her up wonderfully.

"Better hang on cowgirl."

Carefully Naruto stood up and gently placed her on the coffee table, causing the hat to fall from Sakura's head. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and began to move again, this time faster and harder. Sakura locked her ankles behind his head as her lover continued with his rough pounding. She arched her back each time he managed to rub against her g-spot. With hooded eyes, Naruto watched as his girlfriend was getting lost in lust and he grinned in satisfaction.

"Oh god Naruto, go faster."

"As you wish ma'am."

Without hesitation, his movements sped up, causing their hips to create a loud smacking sound in her apartment. His balls smacking against her soft ass each time he thrust inside of her. Their rough movements began to cause the table to shake a bit. Quickly thinking as the table was beginning to break, Naruto rolled them over to the carpet, falling on his back so Sakura could land on top of him. Looking at the side, he chuckled at the now broken coffee table, his laughter turned into a moan as the woman above him began to ride him.

"Just because the table's broken doesn't mean our fun is over."

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that."

As Sakura rode him long and hard, his hands made their way towards her ass and began to squeeze it. She squealed and her walls tightened around him as his right hand smacked her ass. Naruto moaned at the sight of his lover riding him hard, god he loved it when her dominant side would show. Sakura locked her ankles behind her as she continued to ride Naruto. This caused her walls to tighten even more, which then caused Naruto to growl at this.

"Damn you are so hot when you're on top of me," the blond moaned out as he arched his back.

Sakura fell on his chest and began to ground against him, taking over, Naruto continued on with the rough pace. He could feel her moan against his skin as his cock rubbed against her insides. As he circled his hips, Sakura released a muffle cry as she convulsed around him and her juices spilling out and onto the floor. With a growl and a couple of more thrusts, Naruto arched his back again and spilled his seeds inside of Sakura. As the two regained their breath from their wild western fun, Sakura nuzzled against his chest.

"I guess I can finally get some sleep," she muttered.

Naruto chuckled, "Ride's over ma'am."

"Good," leaning up and reaching for his hat and wearing it, she smiled at him, "let's hit the hay cowboy."

 **END**

 **I LIVE FOR A COWBOY NARUTO!**

 **Ya'll can think that Naruto's actual job is a stripper, I don't care LOL.**

 **My favorite line is Naruto saying "This stallion is gonna give you the ride of your life lil' lady."**


	3. Trust Me with Your Love

**The Way You Work It**

 **Sorry for the late update, have been getting a wee bit of trouble for some NaruSaku smut ideas. Not to mention I recently got back from vacation.**

 **Thank you all for the support of this smut collection and I am grateful that my ass hasn't been kicked off of this site XD. I'm glad that some of you enjoyed Naruto's western roleplay from last chapter. I've always wanted to write something like that.**

 **Anyways this one-shot is going to be a little bit different. It will involve sex but not the graphic kind, this is more towards lovemaking and soft core porn. It'll be a mix of lovemaking alongside fluff.**

 **I'm also writing this in Naruto's P.O.V., which I rarely.**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Trust Me with Your Love**

 _Shinobi AU_

 _Ages: 22_

 _Song used: My Heart is Open by Maroon 5_

 _Naruto's P.O.V._

The life of a shinobi isn't always easy, sometimes it's downright _terrifying_.

Funny this is coming from a guy who's called the "Unpredictable Ninja."

Normally I never had any problem with sacrificing my life for my comrades and friends, but ever since I started dating Sakura, all I could think of…

 _Will I come back to her?_

I was an ANBU now, which my life could end any moment. Sometimes the mission I took with my team took days, weeks, months and sometimes _years_. All I had was coming back to Sakura, coming back to home into her arms, and feeling herself against me.

 _Naruto_

I could hear her warm breath against my ear as I laid soft gentle kisses on her skin. The way her soft supple skin contracted my hardened body always sent shivers down my spine. Every time I came back home from a mission, I didn't waste a single moment to start making love to my girlfriend. To have my hands memorize each crevice of her skin and the feel of it, embedded into my memory _forever_.

"Sakura-chan," I watched as her eyes fluttered open.

Giving me a view of those beautiful emerald eyes, darkened in lust as I continued to please her. I felt her shiver as my hands caressed her bottom. This is the one woman I have ever loved my entire life and I would gladly give up my life in order to keep her safe. I wanted to protect her from all the dangers from the world, and cover her up with my warmth.

I moaned softly as I felt her stroke my hair. My cheeks brushed against hers and nuzzled softly against her. My lips began to place gentle kisses on her closed eye lids, I placed a lingering kiss on her beautiful forehead, and began to give her freckles peppered kisses. I felt her giggle as I gave her an Eskimo kiss, one of my favorite ones to do with her, because foxes did those with their mates.

Gently, I cupped her face with my hands and laid my forehead against hers.

"I love you so much Sakura-chan," I said in a soft loving tone.

I could see the tears building in the corner of her eyes.

"I love you too, my sunshine."

I hugged her tight and buried my face in my hair. Continuing on with my caresses, I started on her neck and would leave little marks on her neck and shoulder. I heard her breathing hitch as my warm breath fanned against her chest, I nuzzled the spot where her heart would be and then I wrapped my mouth around her left breast. My heart swelled as I heard her call out my name. After a while I moved onto the twin and sighed softly against her skin as she stroke my hair again.

I loved making slow love to her, it was a way for me to show her how much I love her and how much she meant to me. This was our way of opening our hearts to one another and showing our trust to each other. Sometimes my emotions would get the best of me and Sakura could see how much I love her. I felt the same way too each time she touched my body with the touch of a lover. I always loved opening myself to her with such emotion, I wanted to show her how much I trust her and she always felt the same way too.

Looking up, I was met with tear filled emerald. Coming back up I kissed away her tears and whispering my declaration of love to her. She was my love, my heart, my, everything and nothing could ever compare to her. I could drown in her eyes forever and be lost in the love she had for me.

"Naruto," I looked up and watched her place her right hand on my heart. "I love you so much."

My eyes soften at her words. I took her right hand and kissed the palm.

"Let me show you how much I love you?"

I heard her let out a soft chuckle. Every time we make love, this was always the question I asked her.

"Yes."

Sitting up a bit, I positioned myself between her legs and took myself in my left hand. I used her juices as a lubricant to make my entry easy for her. Slowly I started to enter inside of her warmth. I placed my lips upon hers and we engaged in a passionate kiss as I continued to make my way inside of her. Once I was fully seated, I rubbed our cheeks together and began to move slowly. Resting my forehead against hers, I kept my eyes on her as I continued to make love to the woman beneath me. Instantly I could see her love for me and it was drowning me to the point that I didn't want to come up for air.

I was completely and utterly loss in Sakura's presence. She had made her way into my heart, and slowly I made my way into her heart as well.

"Match," I said softly as I placed her hand on my heart.

I could feel our heart beats matching as well as our breathing. Our love making was beyond the physical and spiritual. Each time we matched our breathing and heartbeats, I could feel ourselves becoming one and loss to one another. I don't think there would be any other person that I would experience this with other than Sakura. She's the only person that I could truly ever love, forever and ever.

I sighed softly as I felt her place gentle loving kisses on my face. I returned the gesture my caressing her body with my lover's touch. As her breathing hitched, so did mine. I knew that we would both reach our orgasm soon.

"I love you, forever, my cherry blossom," I whispered lovingly into her ear.

"I love you, forever, my sunshine." She whispers back to me.

My eyes watched as she arched her back into my grasp as I felt her convulse around me. I let out a sharp breath as I felt myself releasing inside of her warmth. Feeling weak, I managed to catch myself from falling on top of her. I shifted my weight a bit as I laid myself between her breasts and nuzzled in between them. My body relaxed as she places a gentle kiss on top of my head alongside stroking my back.

I could hear her heartbeat slowing down a bit as sleep begins to consume her. I truly felt at peace whenever I was with Sakura. Every time I was with her, I felt myself in love with her more and more each day. During the days when I was home and didn't have any missions, I would spend each waking moment with her. Sometimes she would scold me and tell me to spend time with our friends instead of wasting my time with her. But she knows that I could never waste my time with her.

Sakura Haruno is my everything

And she is the only one that I would ever open my heart to.

 **END**

 **This was more fluff than smex, OH WELL 8B**

 **I kind of cried while writing this, like not shit, like seriously, I got through two tissue boxes cause I was crying my heart out and stuff LOL.**


	4. We Were Making Love by Wednesday

**The Way You Work It**

 **AIEEEEEEE it's been too long since I've updated this smut collection of mine. It's been hard for me to write smut for NaruSaku and alongside trying to update several of my other fics _ . I also go back to class on Monday so that means little time for me to write.**

 **This chapter was supposed to have gym sex in it, but I had a poll on my Tumblr asking if I should write fluff or smut and a lot of people told me to write smut fluff, so yeaaaaah.**

 **I know last chapter had a smut fluff, so you get more smut fluff!**

 **Why?**

 **Because I've been on an angst fic tirade, writing angst fics left and right and I just needed a break from it XD.**

 **Summary: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

 **We Were Making Love by Wednesday**

 _Modern AU_

 _Ages: 25_

 _Song used: 7 Days Boyce Avenue Cover (original by Craig David)_

Naruto woke up to his girlfriend's locks tickling his nose. He chuckled at the sight of her nuzzling against his chest as she cuddled against him. It was Tuesday morning which meant that the two would be home at the same time.

"Come on sleepy head, we have to go to work."

"I don't want to," she whined against his chest.

The blond chuckled, "I know babe, but we have to go to work if we want the whole day to ourselves tomorrow."

"Hmm fine."

As they headed towards the bathroom and entered the shower, Naruto began to place soft kisses on Sakura's neck. She giggled as his stubbles brushed against her soft skin. The rosette had to smack her boyfriend as his hands were roaming all over her body.

"Slow down there stud, we have work," she warned playfully.

"Fine, but later on and tomorrow, you're all _mine_ ," he growled against her skin.

Once the two managed to finish their shower, they got changed, ate breakfast (with the occasionally touching) and kissed each other goodbye as they headed to work.

Naruto sighed as he finally reached his office building and greeted all of his workers. He currently owned his father's corporation and was successfully bringing it to the heights of glory. No one believed that the young Uzumaki would be able to take his father's company and make it into something more. Before he had met Sakura, he wanted nothing to do with his family because he wanted to be his own person. Naruto knew he was selfish for wanting to run away from his responsibilities, but after negotiating with his father of allowing him to travel the world, the young blond took ownership of the company.

He greeted his secretary and finally headed towards his office. Sitting down on the chair, he smiled at the picture on his desk. It was taken when Sakura had surprised him when he was visiting Italy and the two were celebrating their 2 year anniversary together.

"Mr. Uzumaki," his secretary called.

Looking up from the picture he groaned, "Shikamaru how many times did I tell you not to call me Mr. Uzumaki, your my friend, so just call me Naruto."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, "you know I can't do that."

"I'm your boss man, I'm telling it's fine."

"Whatever, anyways these are the reports from this week's sales. Not to mention you have a board meeting on Friday."

Naruto groaned, "Ugh, I hate Friday meetings."

"Yeah well me too. Besides, whose fault is it for wanting a romantic rendezvous on a Wednesday?"

"Can't help it," the blond shrugged, "I barely have time for any sex in my relationship."

The brunette groaned, "Dude, please keep your sex life private."

"Hahaha whatever," taking the reports he allowed Shikamaru to leave.

* * *

Sakura hummed lightly as she was looking over some of her patient's reports in the cafeteria.

"Someone seems a bit eager," looking up she saw Ino grinning.

The rosette let out a sigh, "What do you want this time pig."

"Aw forehead don't be mean," she took a seat across from her, "so I guess sex from one of the most successful CEO must be really good."

Sakura blushed at the statement, "Damn it Ino, why'd you have to say that?"

"It's fun teasing you and you just look so eager to getting out of work." Her grinned return. "I mean when, was the last time you two had a day full of sex?"

Her blush deepened. "I mean it has been a while, especially with our work getting in the way."

"It is not a dry spell," Sakura protested, "I'll have you know that we did it in his office three weeks ago."

The blonde whistled, "Damn girl, on the big desk eh?"

"I can't believe I told you that," Sakura slid down on her seat.

"Don't be so prude, I mean it's every girl's fantasy to do it on a CEO's desk." Ino wiggled her eyebrows. "Must've been weird with his secretary literally across from him."

"Actually it was late at night, so Naruto was the only one on the floor."

"Damn girl, late night sex at the office you go girl!"

"Please shut up."

* * *

Naruto grinned as he was finally home after work. He greeted the doorman and headed up the elevator towards his penthouse. Opening the door, his grin widened as he noticed Sakura was home as well as he spotted her work shoes.

"Sakura, I'm home," the rosette came out from their bedroom and smiled.

She jumped into his arms and pulled him into a hungry filled kiss. He groaned as she brushed his hair and stroke his neck.

"Babe slow down," he chuckled against her lips, "we'll have plenty catching up for tomorrow."

"Aw party pooper," she whined.

Once dinner was finished, they began to pack up and towards garage. Being rich, Naruto had his own private sector in which he kept several of cars, the two loaded their things into his black Toyota Tundra. They were driving to his private cabin upstate in which they would have complete privacy.

It took a few hours to reach his cabin, once they arrived they unloaded the truck and began to settle in. It was a big cabin with glass windows. It had a fireplace alongside a plasma TV hanging above it. Next to the living room was the dining room and a divider separated the kitchen from it. On the left side of the cabin, near the windows was an indoor waterfall Jacuzzi. A couple feet further down was the master bedroom.

After the finished unpacking and settling in, the two dressed in black sweatpants, Naruto wearing a navy shirt, while Sakura was wearing a black tank top. Naruto smiled as he watched his girlfriend sleepily head towards the bed and crawl under the covers.

"Naruto," she whined, "I can't sleep without my personal heater."

He chuckled, "Alright, I'm coming."

The two slept peacefully in each other's arms. Once morning came Naruto woke up to Sakura's kisses.

"Morning love," he softly kissed her lips.

"Hmm morning babe," he grinned as she straddled his hips.

A moan escaped his lips as Sakura rubbed herself against him, he could feel himself getting aroused by her movements.

"Tease," he growled and brought her down for a kiss.

She moaned as a hand slid underneath her tank top and brushed her nipple. He cupped her left breast and began to massage it. The blond growled as his lover was stroking him through his sweats. It was damn torture the way she was touching him, he wanted skin to skin contact.

"Sakura," he moaned, "please love."

"Easy there stud, I ain't done with you."

He hissed as she slipped her right hand under his sweats and began to play with the elastic band of his boxers. She grinned against his neck and took him in her hand. Naruto thrust his hips up as her hand was stroking him. She felt a drop of pre-cum sliding down his cock onto her hand. Her thumb smeared the dollop of pre-cum that his slit was leaking and Naruto moaned at the touch.

"You're so hard for me baby," she whispered hotly against his ear.

"Always."

Sakura would switch from soft strokes to circling the head of his cock. Naruto couldn't handle her ministrations and was bucking against her hand. Oh god how much he wanted to come right then and there, as he felt himself ready to release, he whimpered as Sakura took her hand out of his pants.

"What the hell?" He growled his cerulean eyes now darken with animalistic lust.

"I have a better way to start off our whole day of sex."

Pecking him on the lips, she quickly ran out of the room. Growling Naruto ran after her, though he ended up slipping and noticed it was Sakura's tank top he tripped over. He then noticed the trail of clothes his girlfriend left. Following it, he noticed how soak her underwear was and grinned. Walking towards the waterfall Jacuzzi, Naruto's breathing hitched as he saw his lover under the small waterfall.

"God you are so damn beautiful."

"Why don't you join me babe."

Quickly taking off his clothes, Sakura licked her lips at the sight of his throbbing erection. As he waddled into the small heated pool, he met her under the small waterfall and the two engaged in a passion lust filled kiss. She moaned as his cock was brushing against her stomach.

"Naruto, please I want you."

He chuckled, "Oh how the tables have turned."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him down for another kiss. Naruto wrapped her legs around his waist and held her by supporting her ass.

"Please fuck me."

"Oh I ain't gonna fuck you love, no, I'm going to get my fill by making love to you."

He spread the come that was leaking from the tip of his cock and then began to slide inside of her. Naruto moaned at the way her walls her hugging his throbbing cock. She was so wet and hot for him and was sucking him in. Sakura moaned as her lover was fully seated inside of her. Carefully, Naruto made his way on the edge of the Jacuzzi and sat down on the step.

The blond began to move her up and down slowly, allowing to relish in the way she felt so good around him. Her nails dug into his skin as he was brushing against her walls in slow movements, causing her to feel intense pleasure. Naruto grinned at how dark her eyes were getting. It had been too long since they had made love but in a slow pace. It allowed him more control of his actions and it always gave Sakura so much pleasure. He loved seeing her lost in lust.

She whimpered as he angled his hips, allowing to reach inside of her more. The tip of his cock was brushing against her cervix. He could feel her juices sliding from her entrance and coating him. He would switch from languid movements to grinding against her.

"Breathe love, breathe," he cooed as he stroked her back.

"I can't," she choked out, "you feel too good."

"So do you babe, but you got to relax and breathe."

He stopped his movements, allowing the rosette to recover. Once she relaxed she nuzzled his neck, telling him to continue. His eyes watched as her head dip back and a moan leaving her succulent lips.

"God you are so beautiful," he whispered and took a harden nipple into his mouth.

She moaned as his warm mouth encased her right nipple and shivered as his tongue stroked the tip. Sakura hummed lightly as she stroked his muscular back, feeling his muscles tighten each time he thrust his hips up. The feel of his strong muscles under her soft hands always made her feel safe. Just being in his arms brought a sense a security to her.

"I love you so much," she said as she nuzzled his hair.

Releasing her breast from his mouth, he kissed her chest, "I love you too."

They brought their lips together for another kiss, allowing the love for each other flow into their kiss. The way their bodies rubbed against one another brought the feel of electricity surging through their bodies. Naruto's right hand sneaked its way between their bodies and began to stroke her throbbing clit. Sakura moaned at his action which caused her tighten around him. Breaking from the kiss, the two looked into each other's eyes. Naruto watched as Sakura cried out her climax and trembled in his arms. Breathing harshly, a few more thrusts, he spilled himself deep inside of her tight cavern.

The blond gave his lover peppered kisses from her neck to her shoulder.

"You were wonderful love," he nipped her ear.

She chuckled, "Not so bad yourself stud."

Grinning at each other, Sakura watched in curiosity as Naruto reached for her sweats. Her eyes widened at the sight of a small velvet box. Looking up at her and his grin returning, he opened it and there was a beautiful engagement ring, with a blue-green diamond on a silver band.

"I love you so much Sakura, you made me become a better man. I want you and no one else. So please, marry me?"

A choked sob left her lips and she cupped his face with both hands.

"Yes, I will marry you."

The two kissed and Naruto slipped the ring on her. Their hands clasping together as they began another round of love making, this time as an engaged couple.

 **END**

 **So there you have it guys, smut fluff! YAAAAAAAY!**

 **I promise some hardcore smut next chapter =3**


End file.
